A Good Little Frog
by Pricat
Summary: Sneaker, Constantine's daughter is living in the theatre with her cousins but everybody is wary, afraid of her because of her Bad Frog blood but maybe there's a sweet little tadpole underneath
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was inspired by the song Good Little Witch from Sofia the First as this story revolves around Sneaker, daughter of the World's Most Dangerous Frog, Constantine. and like him, very mischievous.**

**In this story, she lives in the theatre with her newly adopted cousin, yoko and the Mini Eagles, Sam's kids but everybody is wary of her because of who her father is and because of her wild nature, and Bad Frog blood, but maybe there's more to her.**

**I hope guys like dcatpuppet enjoy.**

* * *

T was a typical day at the theatre with the adults working and the Mini Eagles playing so,where. But Sam noticed their leader was missing as the others knew he had adopted a kid who came from Japan hearing mischievous laughter seeing Constantine but he had Sneaker with him.

She was now five years old and in kindergarten but not in the same school as the Mini Eagles and very mischievous yet she and the Mini Eagles got along great so it was okay seeing she wore a cloak like her father's.

"Go play sweetie." Constantine said.

"Yes!"Sneaker said running off.

"Good Frog said I had to be here and bring Sneaker which is odd." he said.

They then saw Kermit later with a sleeping blue amphibian youngster with shoulder length hair but was in a kimono making the others impressed.

"Ssh guys, her name is Yoko.

I adopted her to be my daughter but I'm gonna put her down for an nap, maybe the other kids can help her, wait is Sneaker around?" Kermit explained.

"She's with the Mimi Eagles." Sam said as he sighed.

Out of all Tne kids, he wanted Yoko to meet Sneaker as they would be cousins but knew she was volatile in temper just like her father gulping seeing her doing some karate trick.

"Uncle Kermit, you're home!"tbe Mimi Eagles said as he chuckled.

"How is she, Dneaker?

I adopted my own kid and I want her to meet her, but only if she's up to it.

The last time I tried to push her Dad into something like perfuming, he had a bad temper." he said.

"Dhe's playing ninja thief again." Rocky said.

Kermit approached carefully as Sneaker was in the zone but she wondered what her uncle wanted.

"Daddy?" she heard a soft spoken Japanese voice say.

She saw a blue female amphibian youngster in a kimono making her curious as she wondered who she belonged to, realising she was Uncle Kermit's new daughter, who the adults had been talking about.

"This is Yoko, my daughter but I thought maybe you two could be friends as she's starting at the school you go to." he said as a broad smirk crossed Sneaker's face.

"Hey there S-Sneaker!" Yoko said as Sneaker pushed her laughing.

"Sneaker!" Kermit said as he helped Yoko up.

"So?

In gulag, you rough the new guy up to get him used to how rough it's gonna be or how my Dad told me." Sneaker said.

"We're not in gulag, and I've been there thanks to your father!" Kermit snapped making her have a time out.

Yoko was curious about her cousin seeing the Mini Eagles there but having fun with them.

"Did sne do mean things to you, when you guys first came here?" Yoko asked.

"No, we didn't know she was our cousin until after pre-school as she helped us with a bully but maybe she finds it hard to make friends, as her Dad is the world's most dangerous frog and everybody calls him Bad Frog." Yankee said.

Yoko felt bad for her mischievous cousin as she was just shy but maybe they could be friends and wondered what her new father was like.

"Oh everybody loves him, he can do no wrong according to my Dad!" Sneaker snapped.

"I thought in time out, you're not allowed to talk." Rosa said.

The buzzer rang, seeing Kermit come back in.

"Okay you can get up, but you can't be mean or bully others as Yoko just got here and I was hoping-" he said.

"That we'd be friends?

Ha!" Sneaker said as he sighed.

He was hoping that maybe they would sort it out themselves going to see the others as Yoko was seeing the little thief annoyed putting a webbed hand on her shoulder.

"Please leave me be, nothing you can do will help.

I was born a Bad Frog and that's what I'll be!" she said sniffling.

"You don't have to push us away or me.

I wanna be your friend." Yoko said making Sneaker flinch.

The Mini Eagles knew she was good and were hugging her, as she laughed making Yoko smile but was hungry.

"Uncle Kermit forgot to give us our snack!" Liberty said.

"Then let's go get some!" Sneaker said as Yoko was curious.

"Come on!" the amphibian told her as she was following.

Sneaker saw that Uncle Sam was in there making her annoyed as he was very strict with what she and her cousis could have as snacks seeing Sneaker scan the room seeing her target, the cookie jar!

"We can distract him, if you want!" Yankee said.

"Do it!" Sneaker said as she needed Yoko's help.

"Really?" Yoko asked her as she had ninja skills impressing Sneaker.

"Let there be cookies!" she yelled as cookies rained down as Sam left annoyed as the Mimi Eagles joined her and Yoko eating.

"You were great guys, you annoyed your Dad good!" Sneaker said.

"You were good too, you got us cookies!" Rosa said.

"Well Yoko helped me, she's an ninja too." she said.

Yoko blushed at this but worried she would get in trouble as Sneaker would take the blame, making her stunned.

"I'm used to getting in trouble but you're the new kid." she said.p

"Thanks Sneaker, you are a good frog deep down." she said hugging her.

"Who broke the jar, guys?" Kermit demanded.

Sneaker stepped forward as he sighed putting her in major time out, as the little thief was staying for a while as her Dad had just gotten arrested and sent to gulag as Yoko felt bad that her cousin took the blame.

"She'll be fine as this happens all the time." Liberty said as they were going home with their Dad.

She then saw Sneaker return quiet but was wiping tears away, as Uncle Kermit had told her what had happened to her Dad, using it to scare her making Yoko hug her.

"I'm sorry I get you guys into trouble...

I was just being me." she said softly.

"Where are you gonna stay, if your Dad's in gulag?" she asked.

"Here." Sneaker sighed but hugging her stuffed frog.

She understood as sne hoped she was okay but seeing her quiet and understood but were sighing eating cookies.

* * *

That night, Sneaker was lying awake as she was thinking about things unable to sleep and Yoko understood as she thought Sneaker was cool like what the Mimi Eagles had told her seeing her get up, finding the practise room with the piano seeing her play.

Constantine had taught her to play and she loved her father which was why she was so defensive when other kids or adults spoke bad of him as her webbed hands shook touching the keys playing her father's song, wiping the tears away.

She left before Sneaker saw her but knew there was good in her despite what the adults said plus her first day of school was tomorrow and she was scared.

Sneaker wondered what was wrong understanding.

"Kimdergarten is fun, and we play all day and learn.

You never went to school?" Sneaker told her.

Yoko shook her head as her hair was messy but Sneaker liked it that way, as the blue amphibian female chuckled.

She saw Sneaker get tired seeing her on her bed hugging her stuffed frog but was out like a light making her understand as she was getting sleepy drifting off.

Later that morning while helping Yoko get ready, Kermit was stunned that Sneaker wasn't being a pain or a bully plus had heard that the little amphibian thief had helped her feel better about school.

"That's really nice of you, to help her." he said as Sneaker nodded.

He sighed knowing she was upset about her Dad and the way he had used it had been harsh as she was a kid, despite Constantine being her father as he wanted to bond with her as she was his niece.

"Let's get breakfast okay?" he said.

"Dure, why not?" Dneaker said sounding like her Dad.

They were eating up but getting ready for school getting in Tne cR, as Sneaker was kicking the seat making Kermit annoyed, as Yoko looked at Sneaker.

She had her hood up over her head and her lime green bangs poked out making her understand as they arrived, getting out but Sneaker was not giving him eye contact making him understand.

"Yoko can you give us a moment?" he asked.

"Sure." she said going to the swings.

"I know I kinda scared you but I didn't mean it, as you are a good kid despite wanting to be a thief, as you helped Yoko with settling into things like yesterday, as she told me what really happened.

You should try and make friends." he told her.

"I guess but I like being the bad guy, like Puss in Boots!" Sneaker said.

He chuckled at that seeing her go find Yoko, relieved she was herself again and was seeing her and Yoko playing.

The bell rang as they were going inside but Sneaker was helping her, by showing her where things were like her table and things, unaware Miss Hayseed was watching stunned.

"Normally Sneaker is Ms Trouble Maker but she's being so sweet to her cousin!" she said as Kermit nodded.

"She can be if others give her a chance, like Yoko is doing.

I should go, while the going's good." he said.

She nodded seeing the other kids enter but seeing the new kid with Sneaker as Yoko saw her cousin frown.

She was determined to help her out as they were having free play and they were playing eith dolls and action figures seeing Sneaker so calm, but it didn't last for long, as a ball hit Yoko making Sneaker mad.

"Josh, you brat, you hit Yoko with the ball!" she said throwing said ball at him seeing hijmrun off.

"You okay?" she asked Yoko.

"Yes but you okay?" she asked.

"Yes but you know I am an ninja too." Yoko said.

Sneaker knew but were playing too but were having a good day and Kermit was stunned seeing that Sneaker had taken care of her.

"Tbanks and know you are good on the inside." he told her.

They were going to get ice cream but hoped this led to good things.


	2. Soda Insanity

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and this chapter was inspired by the Fun List chapter in one of dcatpuppet's stories as Sneaker and her cousins discover the hyperactive powers of soda, much to her uncles's dismay.**

**In this chapter while the show is going on, Sneaker, Yoko and their cousins are left to their own devices meaning trouble especially after Sneaker remembers something her cosin did, drinking soda and you can bet chaos is about to brew.**

**Plus Sam is asked to take care of his nephew Jay who you'll find out about soon.**

* * *

Later both Sneaker and Yoko were playing in their room as they had their stuffed frogs playing Tea Ceremomy as Yoko knew her cousin loved Japanese things and were having fun, but Sneaker was quiet thinking but was loving her new cousin, and knew the show would be on later.

"Our uncles perform at night along with your Dad, but we're not allowed near there but it's okay, we can have fun like drink soda!" Sneaker said.

"That sounds fun, we should do this!" Yoko said.

"Do what?" Kermit asked.

"Nothing Daddy!" Yoko said as Sneaker chuckled.

He was relieved they were getting along knowing the show would be tonight and were knowing they were allowed to do anything they wanted as long as it didn't wreck the show seeing them hungry ordering take out.

This was a common thing that happened since Sam did this with the Mini Eagles every night, getting an idea that they could come over so both females wouldn't be lonely as Robin was going to a sleepover.

"That will rock, we can have soda together." Yoko whispered.

Sneaker nodded as she was excited like her Dad with heists and were goofing around getting into pyjamas but Sneaker had to take her cape off since it meant having a bath sighing going to the bathroom.

Kermit was giving them a bath as it would soothe them drying them off and they were getting into their pyjamas seeing the food was here going to eat.

"Bye Uncle!" Robin said leaving.

"Where's he going?" Sneaker asked.

"To a sleepover." Kermit said.

"Cool we should do that, and have fun!" she told him.

Kermit chuckled as she was so like her father and knew she missed him but Yoko was a good help to distract her.

They were talking about school as he chuckled going to help the others as Sneaker chuckled as they were planning hearing the Mini Eagles.

They were explaining their plan since the adults would be busy to notice what they were doing grabbing soda from the fridge going to the room Sneaker and Yoko shared.

"Mmmmm this stuff is good, I don't get why the adults won't let us-" Sneaker said.

Her webbed hands shook with excitement and her pupils shrank along with her cousins as they were getting hyper and running wild laughing as Sam was stunned wondering who had taken soda from the fridge seeing it was the kids.

"I better warn Kermit." he muttered.

The kids were running around but were tiring out as he caught the Mini Eagles seeing Sneaker still hopped up so to speak as Kermit was stunned knowing this would have happened but saw them calm down.

"I'll get them into bed, then we can talk." he said as he was taking both females to their room but were tucking them in and kissing their heads leaving them to sleep.

"How're they?

They're gonna be sore in the morning." Sam told him.

Kermit sighed as he knew this was true but would let them stay home from school and were quiet going to get dinner.

He was glad Robin hadn't been here and seen how his cousins had acted.

He just was drinking root beer.

* * *

The next morning, both Sneaker and Yoko were fee,ing rotten from the soda but Kermit understood that explaining too much soda did that but letting them stay home but were seeing them and were letting them drink juice, but weren't hungry.

"Yeah as you'll feel better soon, and you guys are going to be okay but just rest." he told them.

They were going back to their room, and lying on their beds hugging their stuffed frogs getting sleepy passing out, as Kermit smiled.

He left them be and were going to work and heard the others working on things hoping that Sneaker and Yoko were okay.

"Tgey are home from school because they're sick but will get better, as they drank a lot of soda." he told them.

They understood as they were being quiet as not to wake them up but hoped maybe by lunch, they would be hungry.

He was not used to being a father but learning from experience and were quiet seeing Sneaker awake and Yoko asleep.

"Are you okay Uncle?" she asked softly.

He nodded as he knew she missed her Dad but he would get out soon.

"What did Sneaker's Dad do, that he got arrested?" the blue skinned amphibian youngster asked.

Kermit was unsure how to tell her but knew if he told her the story, her opinion of Sneaker wouldn't change as she was helping bring the shy little tadpole she was out in her, like how she took the blame when Yoko had helped yesterday.

"Wow... Uncle Constantine sounds very bad...

But I still like Sneaker, she's my friend, and deep down inside, she's shy but sweet and we had fun drinking soda with her and the Mini Eagles." Yoko said.

"I can tell and bet Sam is lecturing them about why little kids can't drink soda." Kermit told her.

Yoko nodded getting sleepy as he tucked her in, but left them to sleep seeing Sam in the cafe knowing he had a hard time getting his kids to sleep because they were pretty hyper.

"How're they, Kermit?" he asked.

"Sneaker and Yoko are asleep, but I guess the Mini Eagles gave you a hard time huh?" he said as they were drinking coffee.

"Yes but they settled down, but we need to hide our soda stash, knowing them.

They'll wanna try again but they didn't wreck the show." Sam replied.

"Did Sera reply yet?" Kermit asked.

Sera was Sam's fiancé and a tour manager but a real one and busy promoting new bands or acts but had time to talk to Sam and the Mini Eagles, or send them packages.

"She's busy in Japan, where Yoko came from, right?" he said.

"Yes that's what her paperwork reads.

Maybe Sera will call soon." Kermit said.

Sam then got a call from his Aunt Mirren from Texas making him curious as it was about his nephew Jay who was ten.

"I see, of course he can live with me." he said hanging up.

Things were getting very interesting indeed...


	3. An Older Bad Frog's Return

**A/N**

**More of the awesome story and hope guys like dcatpuppet enjoy, as her stories give me wild ideas.**

**In this chapter, both Sneaker and Yoko recovered from the soda insanity that happened but Sneaker's Dad, Constantine escapes from gulag as he misses his little thief and decides to stay in the theatre meaning chaos.**

**Also, Sam is having intrewsting changes in his life with Sera being his fiance and she's also a tour manager, a real one plus he has to look after his nephew Jay, from Texas.**

* * *

That early evening, Kermit was ordering take out for both Sneaker and Yoko hiding the soda after last night but they were in pyjamas playing in the kitchen, and sitting at the kitchen table seeing them colour while waiting for dinner.

"I see you guys are feeling better, huh?" Sam asked as Sneaker nodded shyly.

He knew he was a little intimidating but bending down to their level knowing his kids were like this, seeing Sneaker quiet knowing he had busted her Dad, why he was in gulag understanding, seeing Yoko approach but Kermit thought this was cue.

"I know you miss your Dad but he'll get out soon or escape." Sam said.

Sneaker was quiet but understood what he meant, hearing the food was here getting ideas for his video blog which was about many things like parenting and Sneaker missing her Dad had given him an idea.

He saw them eating and were hoping Sneaker was okay seeing peanut butter licking it off his finger claws making Yoko chuckle at her uncle but were knowing that they had to go play while the show was going on.

They were playing tag but then going to their room and playing but was hearing music from the auditorium but were ignoring it.

* * *

That night in gulag, Constantine was escaping as he knew that Sneaker needed him and were using the sewers but found the one that led to the theatre entering but knew Sneaker was going to be surprised when she woke up.

He was seeing Sneaker asleep stroking her long lime green hair seeing a smile on her face in sleep seeing Kermit enter stunned that he was here.

"I escaped Good Frog, Sneaker needs me." he told him.

"I see but be careful, as Sneaker needs you and me." he said.

He nodded getting coffee but was thinking as he saw it was nearly sunrise and heard Sneaker up hugging him.

" Sweet you escaped, I knew you would!" she said to him.

"Of course I did, I'm Number One remember?" he said as she giggled at him and how proud he was of escaping, as Kermit gulped.

He had a feeling Constantine would want revenge for him getting Constantine arrested but knew Sneaker would ask him not to hurt him.

"Sneaker, maybe you should go back to bed okay?" he said.

"Aww I wanna see what Dad does!" she said.

"Kermit Frog is right, we'll hang out later, you can show me what new tricks you have." he told her as she hugged him.

Kermit saw a mischievous smirk grow on the Bad Frog's face hoping he wouldn't pull anything but saw him chuckle.

"Wow, America's favourite frog is afraid of me huh?

I'm not gonna pull anything, besides I'm just here because of Sneaker as she is of Bad Frog blood and my daughter.

I still don't like you guys though." he said as Kermit relaxed.

"I know and wouldn't have it any way but where's Sam?

Y-You didn't shave him, did you?" he said.

"No he had to go to the airport to pick up his nephew from Texas.

Now you just gave me an idea!" he said as Kermit sighed.

"Hurt anybody and I'll rat you out to the police!" he warned.

"Ooh somebody got a backbone when in gulag!

You should use it on the annoying pig." he replied yawning.

He was going to a vacant dressing room but making it his own as Kermit peeked in, seeing his Russian doppelgänger on the floor asleep singing softly to himself, in Russian leaving him be.

He was curious about Sam's family after what Constantine had told him that Sam was bringing his nephew knowing that the Mimi Eagles would have a friend to play with.

He needed his sleep too so was going to bed.


	4. Discovering Magic

A/N

Here's more of the story and hope dcarpuppet likes but this chapter has a little bit of fntasy in it as Constantine and Sam are kinda using their Henson Knight magic.

In this chapter, magical chaos abounds with Sneaker pkus new kids are coming to the theatre to live.

* * *

Constantine was practising sword skills using his sword he used in the Henson Kingdom as Sneaker was watching in awe and wanted to play with it unaware of what it could do but chuckled.

"Sweetie you're not allowed to use it, as it has powerful magic and magic and little frogs don't mix." he warned as he was getting a snack.

"Now's my chance!" Sneaker said grabbing her father's sword.

She felt funny as magic entered as the Mini Eagles were curious as to what she was doing and were seeing magic erupt but Sam was in awe and telling Constantine as he was stunned seeing Sneaker excited.

"You were playing with my sword, weren't you?" Constantine said.

"Yeah." she said as she was using magic making the Mini Eagles older.

Sam used a spell to change them back and saw Constantine put a counter spell on her to hide her magic and was seeing her sleepy as it was her nap time but was carrying her to the room that she and Yoko shared.

"Maybe we should tell them about the Henson Kingdom as they will find out sooner or later." Constantine said as he tucked her in.

But some new kids were joining the theatre, Kojo a dragon kid, Kai a platypus and Korra a griffin and Kermit was worried in case Sneaker was mean to them.

"She can act that way, if she wants Good Frog." he said.

Kermit sighed as he was seeing Yoko playing by herself and was knowing that she would make new friends as she liked Sneaker.

* * *

After her nap, Sneaker felt different as Constantine had placed a counter spell on her to hide her magic wondering why Yoko was so quiet stunned new kids were joining the theatre along with Sam's cousin Jay who,was an eagle kid from Texas.

She was getting ideas as Yoko didn't like where she was going but knew things were going to get crazy as the new kids would be here in the morning, well Jay was here but very shy with Sam as Sneaker saw him enter wearing a cowboy hat and fingerless gloves on his finger claws.

"Howdy y'all, I'm Jay Eagle." he said.

He was around ten but small for his age, but he looked scared seeing Sneaker as Yoko wondered why.

"She was in my pre-school class and a terror!" he said.

"She changed a little, right Sneak?" she said as Sneaker tripped him laughing.

"Sneaker!

He's Uncle Sam's cousin, family." Yoko told her.

"Bad Frog remember?" Sneaker said as Yoko sighed.

Jay ran out of the room upset into his uncle's wings.

"You met Sneaker huh?" he said.

"She's okay but you guys will be friends in no time." he told him.

Sneaker knew she and Yoko had to get ready for bed and were planning mischief while the show was on.

"What do we do now, Uncle Sam?" Jay asked in his squeaky Texan voice, making Sam smile.

"Well you can play with your cousins while we're performing, since kids aren't allowed to be on stage.

You're worried about Sneaker, huh?" he told him.

"Yeah she is Constantine's daughter, she must be pretty bad like him." Jay said as Sam sighed.

"She's not as bad as you think, just very mischievous.

You'll see, you guys might be friends." he said yawning as he had f,own out to Texas to get Jay and had promised his Aunt Mirren that nothing bad would happen to him.

"Okay." he said adjusting his cowboy hat.

Sam saw Sneaker swing in on a rope like her father making Jay scream as Sam sighed.

"Gotcha cow Eagle!" she said laughing hysterically like her father.

"You are a Bad Frog, just like your Daddy!" he said.

Sneaker just laughed taking his hat, doing an impression of him as the Mimi Eagles laughed.

"Hey you guys are supposed to have my back!" Jay protested as he was basing Sneaker, but she snuck into the theatre and hid in one of the balconies making Yoko smirk.

"Now I'm never gonna get my hat back, my Papa gave it to me, before h-he left Mom and me!" he sniffles.

" Aw let me talk to her, Jay.

She and I are pretty good friends plus you and her have something in common." Yankee told her older cousin.

"Really, what is it?" he asked wiping tears away with finger claws.

"Your Daddy left and so did Sneaker's Mom Kokoro.

I overheard my Dad and Uncle Constantine talk about it." Yoko said as he was quiet.

It was now bedtime and Sneaker was describing the things she'd seen to Yoko as she hung onto her cousin's e ery word unaware her father was listening but Yoko remembered something.

"Do you still have Jay's hat?

He was given it by his Dad who left his Mom, and it's very important to him like your hooded cloak that your Daddy gave you." she said.

Sneaker sighed as her Dad hadn't mentioned her Mom in a long time and Yoko bringing it up made the emotional wound open up, as tears stung her eyes, making Kermit worry.

"Y-You h-have no idea what it's like, when your mother leaves and never comes back!" Sneaker sobbed as he understood seeing Yoko hug her seeing her calm.

"I didn't mean it Sneak, I'm sorry.

I didn't know..." she said.

"It's okay, nobody knows besides Daddy and Uncle Kermit.

I'll give Jay his hat back now." she said leaving.

"What the heck happened, while we were doing the show?" Kermit asked curious as Yoko explained.

"I see but at least she's gonna give it back." he said.

"I think I hurt her, by mentioning her Mom, as Jay has the same thing as Uncle Sam told me." she said.

"It wasn't your fault as Sneaker has trouble dealing with her emotions and still hurts from her Mom leaving her and Uncle Constantine as she doesn't talk about her, but at least you're helping.

Don't worry about it, okay?" he said seeing Sneaker back.

She climbed into bed, wrapping her arms around her stuffed frog as she was out like a light but he left them be.

He heard piano music from the auditorium seeing Constantine playing, remembering he was a Bad Frog of many talents leaving him be.


	5. A Harsh Punishment

**A/N**

**More of the story but hope people are liking it.**

**In this chapter, Sneaker isn't feeling too well, but won't tell the adults as she thinks they won't help her plus Constanine has gone missing which also upsets her.**

* * *

The next morning, Yoko was awake but saw Sneaker deep asleep as she understood that her cousin had a very rough night so was letting her rest but getting pancakes for them, seeing Robin her cousiin there wondering what was on his mind.

"It's Constantine.

Apparently he ran away after yelling at Uncle Kermit for what Sneaker did yesterday, but you gotta admit that rope trap catching Sam was funny!" he said.

"Yes and Sneaker's in my room sleeping like a log, but it she finds out her Dad left, she'll be upset!" Yoko said.

"Yeah as she's like Uncle Constantine in temper.

She's pretty close to him, if only we could show her her Dad isn't her only family." tbe blue amphibian youngster said as Robin liked this.

"Maybe the other kids can help but isn't it a school day?" Robin asked.

"Yes but I don' think Sneaker's in the mood." Yoko replied going to get breakfast seeing her father there making pancakes.

"Hey Daddy, morning." she said as Kermit smiled.

"Morning Yoko.

Is Sneaker okay, after last night?" he asked.

"I don't think so and Robin told me her Daddy ran away, that's not good.

Deep down, Sneaker's just a Shy little kid who's alone besides having me as her friend but I've got a plan." she answered making him curious.

"I know that Sneaker doesn't mean real harm, it's just her energy scares others but she has gotten a little better since you came and she likes the Mini Eagles." he admitted seeing her eat.

"Hey..." they heard a soft Russian accented voice say, seeing Sneaker tbere dressed in her hooded cape and still sleepy as Yoko understood.

"Morning Sneaker!

You okay, you seem in a sad mood?" she said.

Sneaker showed them the note that Constantine had left her understanding that she missed her father and wanted him back, plus she wasn't feeling well but hadn't told them because she thought they wouldn't help.

"I'll be fine, it's just a cough." Sneaker lied.

"This is like what happened to Uhcle Sam and he ended up in hospital." Yoko said as they were going to school and getting in the car and Robin was hitching a lift.

He saw Sneaker asleep but mumbling feverish making him and Kermit worry but keeping her home as she was sick but Yoko could tell Jay her plan at recess along with the Mini Eagles.

"Bye Daddy!" she said getting out of the car.

Robin saw his uncle look worried seeing Sneaker asleep in the backseat coughing and getting really worried and knew Constantine would know how to help, but didn't know where he'd gone but had an idea as Sam was friends with Jean, and being skilled in detective arts, they could find Constantine.

He just had to convince Sam to get Jean to help, texting him.

"Hey Uncle you okay?" Robin asked.

"Yeah just thinking." he replied.

He was dropping him off at school but heard Sneaker whimper.

"It's gonna be okay." he assured softly.

* * *

"You mean Sneaker's not here, at school because she's sick?" Jay asked Yoko worried as at recess, he had found her near the jungle gym.

"Yeah plus she misses her Dad, and thinks he's her only family but she's wrong.

I wanted to show her we're her family too.

You wanna help?" she said as he nodded.

Yoko knew he had a crush on Sneaker despite hiding it from the others especially his uncle but the Mimi Eagles knew he liked her.

"I know we can do this!" Yoko said fired up.

Jay agreed as Sneaker was one of them.

Sam knew that Constantine wanted to use his Henson Knight magic to heal Sneaker but they knew magic wasn't allowed to heal the wounded or sick knowing how the Bad Frog's fatherly side was showing.

"She'll be okay, I know it." Sam said to himself.


	6. Concerned For Sneaker

"Wby does he want Constantine back here, to cause more trouble?" Sam asked annoyed as he had gotten a certain amphinian's texts.

"Because Sneaker needs him, and she's sick, and getting worse!" he heard Ketmit say.

The angered expression on tbe blue feathered Eagle's face softened knowing what that felt like but sighed knowing it it was Jay, he would call his mother.

"I know you and Constantine don't get along and that you're the victim of Sneaker's antics but she misses her Dad and she's pretty miserable at the moment." Kermit appealed to tbe fatherly side of Sam.

"I-I see, I'll try." he said but knew where Constantine was.

He then focused using his Henson Knignt magic and opened a portal to the Henson Kingdom going to the forest seeing sword slashes on the trees knowing Constantine was here hearing an angry yell.

"Woah Constantine, cool it!

Your Little Thief needs you!

She's sad but very sick, and the others are worried.

I know we don't get along but there is something we have in common, we love our kids and would do anything for them." he told him.

Tears were in Constantine's eyes at this as Sneaker was his whole world besides thievery as he was going back to the theatre, seeing Sneaker in bed but very sick.

"Daddy..." she said in sleep.

" She beds a doctor and medical aid!" he said scared.

"Ler me go get Kermit!" Sam said.

He cradled Sneaker in his arms as she was in her hooded cloak but saw Kermit there understanding and leaving at once telling Sam to stay and in charge until they got back.

The next morning, Yoko was woken by Jay as there was a worried look on his face which meant something had happened last night, something bad.

"Yes Sneaker's Dad came back and saw how sick she was so he and Kermit took her to the hospital, that's what my uncle told me.

I'm Really worried for her." he said as she was scared.

Sneaker may have been mean at the start but in time, they had became good friends sighing as she was getting ready for school seeing her Dad back as she hugged him.

"Is Sneaker gonna be okay, Dad?" Yoko asked.

" I hope so." he said.

She was then eating along with Jay and the Mini Eagles but the new kids felt bad for Sneaker as Yoko had explained to them she wasn't bad.

Kermit then got a text from Constantine saying it was Sneaker's appendix that had made her sick and getting an operation which relieved Yoko as she remembered a boy in their class had that and got a cool scar.

"That's right Yoko, she'll be back to mischief in no time!" he said.

Tbe kids were getting ready to go to school but Jay had made Sneaker a card which Yoko thought was cute but she and the Mimi Eagles had gotten her presents too since tbey might be able to visit her.

Sam smirked at his nephew knowing he had a crush on Sneaker but it was cute.

He hoped the little thief was okay, going to see Jean but was taking the Mini Eagles and Jay to school first.

He sighed seeing Jay quiet which was weird but the Mini Eagles were talking away as usual but knew Jay was worried about his parents as they had recently divorced and it was why he was here.

"Guys we're here." he said as the Mini Eagles got out as Jay followed.

Sam saw him go after them but knew he was sad.

"Guys wait a moment okay?" he said.

He then turned his attention to Jay as he knew the Texan eaglet liked being around Sneaker.

"She's tough like her mischievous father, she'll be fine." he assured him.

"I hope so, as she's awesome." Jay told him.

"I can tell but go to class, okay?" he said to him seeing him hug his blue feathered lap but running along. 


	7. Wanting Her To Come Home

"Does it hurt, where they took out your appendix?" Yoko asked later the next day after school, as her Dad and her had came to visit.

"A little, but I'm tough, I'll survive, but is Jay okay?

I heard he was pretty worried about me, when I was pretty sick earlier?" Sneaker replied as Yoko nodded.

"Yes he was quiet all day at school and he along with the Mini Eagles and Uncle Sam went out." she told her seeing her go red as she cared about the Texan eagle.

She knew her cousins were very loyal to each other no matter what and knew that Sneaker was learning this from the others but saw her Dad talking to Uncle Constantine about things while she was with Sneaker but saw a huge scar on the side of her chest where her cousin's appendix had been taken out.

"You should show Uncle Sam, his reaction would be hilarious!" she said as Sneaker laughed too making Constantine stunned as he only heard her laugh when they pulled off heists.

"Maybe her being with you guys is a good thing, she is pretty happy around her cousins." he admitted as Kermit agreed.

He was knowing Sneaker was making slow progress.

Sam was getting ready as Sera was coming home as she had retired from her job and was getting a plane into LAX but hadn't told the Mini Eagles yet but would before they found out or Sneaker told them, putting on a tux after taking a shower plus Scooter was keeping an eye on them and Jay.

"Good luck with her, as we know how happy she makes you." he said.

"I'll be fine but keep my babies safe, plus they had their naps." Sam told him.

Jay sighed seeing Yoko back and wanted to know if Sneaker was okay as she understood but were going to the room he shared with his cousins listen g to the blue skinned amphibian but in awe.

"Daddy said that Sneaker was coming home tonight, so we're gonna ask about her scar and give her the presents we picked out!" Rocky told her.

"Sweet but that's cute that Jay got her a stallion, as that's a wild horse as we read a cowboy book in class, well Ms Hayseed did.

She'll love it but she was pretty brave." Yoko said.

"Yoko she's Uncle Constantine's kid, of course she's brave." Rosa said.

"Yeah but Dad had to go on a message but he looked handsome like in the fairy tale books he reads to us!" Liberty said.

"Maybe he went to save a princess!" Rocky said as Yankee sighed.

Yoko liked what her cousins were imagining and acting it out making her wish Sneaker was here so she could be in the game too.

Scooter saw they were playing with some of the fairytale costumes from the prop closet which the adults didn't mind.e

"You could say your Dad was bringing a princess home." he said.

"Knew it!" Liberty said as they heard Constantine home but Sneaker was on his back.

"Yay, Sneaker's home!" the Mini Eagles cheered.

"Yes but it'll take a week before she's better but she missed you guys and kept asking when she could go home." he told them.

"I understand." Jay said softly but was going to be alone.

He wanted Sneaker to come home as things were too quiet back at the theatre without her as he saw Yoko there.

"Hey she'll be home soon enough and then we can have fun like always, but we can plan a welcome home surprise for her." she told him.

"Yeah!

That would be fun, plus Sneaker would love it." he said.  
He was just hoping that Sneaker could come home as things were too 


	8. Taking It Easy

That night, while the show was going on, Sneaker was in bed as she was resting but could hear her cousins playing but coming into Yoko's room where Sneaker was but Jay was hugging her gently, as he had been worried about her all day, but she loved the plush stallion that he'd gotten her among with the other things her other cousins had given her.

"Did it hurt, getting your appendix out?" he asked her.

"I don't know, I was asleep when they did it Jay." she replied.

" Oh that was good, but you're gonna be okay." he told her.

She smiled blushing and the Mini Eagles were grossed out as their Dad had came back with a female eagle who was going to marry him.

"Sneaker when you feel better, can you scare Sera away?" Yankee said.

"I don't know guys, she makes your Dad happy." she said whimpering.

Constantine entered as he had pain killers but getting her to take them and she was calming down, but was sighing as Sera was in here as the amphibian youngster thought she was cute and nice, but were wondering why the Mini Eagles didn't want her around.

"You're really nice Ms Sera, and happy Uncle Sam might marry you." she told her.

"Yes and you're Sneaker huh?

Sam told me about you." she told her.

"I think Tbey will like you, and get used to you." she told her.

"I know they will." Sera told her.

Constantine understood as he was letting her bond with the kids, leaving them be and Sera had Jay on her blue feathered lap as he liked her too knowing his younger cousins needed time to get used to her.

"You guys will like me in time, you will see." she told the Mini Eagles.

That evening, after the show Sam was putting the Mini Eagles to bed, telling them a story but saw Sera with him as the Mini Eagles were getting sleepy drifting off as the both of them kissed their heads but Sam smiled seeing Jay get ready for bed, putting om his pyjamas as Sera was with him.

"I like ya, you're really nice and Uncle Sam really likes ya, maybe you can be on the show with Uncle Sam." he told her.

"Hm I can sing, but just very Sby, Jay.

I can tell you like Sneaker huh?" she said as he blushed.

"Yeah at first I was scared of her but then I saw how cool she was, and we kinda became friends.

Maybe we can be family right?" he said as she smiled.

"We already are sweetie, we're bald eagles." she told him.

"Yeah." he said yawning as she kissed his head as he was out like a light.

She saw both Constantine and Sam talking to Kermit and joined them in the cafe but were drinking coffee as Kermit had heard about her from Sam.

"How's Sneaker doing?" he asked Constantine.

"She's asleep but she'll be okay, she's a thief in training." he told her.

She knew about him as they were talking about things about the kids, but Sera was getting tired and going to bed.

Sam was going too but they were sleeping in the same bed and were tired but Constantine was going to play pool by himself making Kermit sigh, as Sam was like that but Sera was helping him come out of his shell.

Sera was seeing him by himself, and understood but leaving him be and were going to bed and saw Sam waiting for her.

"Hey where were you?" he asked her.

"Just helping Constantine out." she said as he chuckled.

"Oh I see but he's probably worried about Sneaker as he has been raising her all alone since his wife Kokoro left him.

We don't talk about it as it upsets both him and Sneaker, especially Sneaker as she was very young when her mother left." Sam told her.

"Oh, how old?" Sera asked.

"Tbree years old from what Constantine told me.

She's been taking care of him as he was a wreck after his wife left, but he had to keep on going." he answered.

She understood but hoped things would be okay. 


End file.
